Celebrando el Regreso
by emoraxD
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de los metarex y la perdida de la amiga de tails, esto le a causado una gran depresion y varios problemas, pero en los ultimos acontecimientos escucha una voz conocida... viejos amigos regresan y amigos nuevos llegan, que es lo que sucedera, leean y descubranlo


Celebrando el regreso

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic que estoy publicando. Primero que nada, tengo que decir que el fic tiene algo de relación con otros fics. Y en fin este es una historia que se basa 3 años después de los hechos de Sonic _X,_ donde regresa un alguien que le dara un nuevo inicio a su vida, Sin más que decir empecemos que no quiero aburrirlos xD ¡

\- ¡No estés triste yo regresare! - decía una voz suave y dulce

Tails cuando termino de escuchar esta frase despertó bruscamente haciendo que se cayera de su cama, cuando se puso de pie se quedó confuso y pensativo por lo que había escuchado, pero a la vez triste porque empezaba a recordar los buenos momentos que tenía con cosmo, cuando se secó sus lágrimas vio la flor que había plantado y atesorado con mucho cariño.

A pasado un año desde que termino la lucha con los metarex, tails tenía una gran culpa en su ser ya que tuvo que disparar al plantea donde se encontraba cosmo adherida con el cañón y acabar con todo, después de eso en mobius todos trataban de animar su querido amigo que se notaba cada vez peor. Todos se sentían mal por él, pero por desgracia no podían hacer nada para animarlo. Desde ese entonces tails dejo de trabajar en sus inventos y sus máquinas, por si no fuera poco cada vez que estaba por olvidar todo le venían recuerdos de ella y la frase que escucho hace ya un tiempo ¡No estés triste yo regrese!, tails estaba muy confundido desde que escucho esa frase y él pensó que talvez su chica regresaría.

Un día Sonic fue visitarlo para darle una noticia que haría que él sea feliz, aunque sea por un día, cuando tails escucho el sonido del timbre bajo a ver quién era y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

\- Tails que bueno que abriste – dijo Sonic

\- ¿qué haces aquí Sonic? – decía tails sin muchos ánimos

\- mira llego una carta del mundo de chris por medio de la master smerald para nosotros

Cuando el zorro de 2 colas escucho eso se puso feliz por tal noticia y le pregunto que decía en la carta

\- y que dice en la carta, lo has leído – le decía tails a Sonic

\- no vine a leerla con mi mejor amigo – decía el erizo azul levantando su mano de entusiasmo

\- y que esperas vamos a leerla – decía el zorro que estaba feliz después de mucho tiempo

Y luego de eso pasaron a la casa de tails y empezaron a leer la carta que mando chris

Carta de Chris:

Hola a todos en especial a ustedes Sonic y Tails, vengo a decirles que desde que regrese a mi mundo nada ha sido igual, pero en fin así son las cosas, vengo a decirles que la máquina que me permitido llegar a su mundo puede llevarme otra vez a su mundo, la razón de esto es que en mi mundo es el fin de año y quería celebrarlos con mis amigos que me dieron grandes momentos y aventuras en mi vida, lo malo es que la maquina solo me da un plazo de 35h (35 horas) para poder estar con ustedes y celebrar en fin de año porque según mis cálculos también ese mismo día pasa en tu mundo, no es mucho tiempo pero es el necesario para pasarla a la grande con ustedes y contarle todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Pero no iré solo, puedo llevar a 3 personas y ustedes ya saben quiénes son. Pero lo malo es que me verán con la edad que me conocieron en mi mundo, porque ahora tengo 22 años. Sin más que decirles los veo en 5 días para la fiesta. Espero que la pasemos bien.

Al terminar de leer la carta Sonic y tails quedaron impactado con tal noticia y se dijeron entre ambos "debemos contarles a todos ahora".

\- sonic hay que decirle a los demás y rápido- decía tails entusiasmado

\- muy bien viejo yo se los digo a amy shadow silver y blaze

En ese momento tails quedo muy confundido y pensativo

\- ahh sonic quien es silver y blaze- pregunto con curiosidad el zorro de 2 colas

\- es una larga historia- decía el erizo azul

\- aunque sea puedes decirme un pequeño resumen- decía tails

\- okey, veras ellos vienen del futuro 200 años después para felicitarnos de nuestra victoria contra los metarex- decía sonic feliz- también le contamos todo lo que paso y se sienten mal por ti también.

\- ha ya, maldición tanto me perdido en estos días- se dijo el zorro medio molesto

\- cálmate amiguito, no es para tanto- decía sonic- tú le dices la noticia a cream rouge knuckles eggamn al team chaotix y los otros.

En ese momento tails se quedó confundido

\- a sonic, escuche bien o dijiste al dctr. Eggman- dijo confundido

\- sí, veras él dijo que no haría nada malo por ahora, quiere tomarse unas vacaciones y disfrutar de la vida- decía sonic feliz

Y en ese momento los dos partieron en busca de todos para avisarle a los demás lo que decía la carta de Chris.

1 hora después

Todos se encontraron en la casa de tails organizándose para la fiesta con sus amigos que venía.

Muy bien chicos hay que pensar como organizaremos todo en estos 5 días que nos queda- decía una entusiasmada erizo rosa

\- yo te ayudare en con los preparativos e invitaciones- decían cream blaze y rouge

\- a mí me cuesta decir esto, pero yo ayudare a sonic knuckles – decía un poco molesto shadow

\- tails será nuestro supervisor para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien – decía con alegría sonic

\- por fin después de tanto tiempo tails vuelve a sonreír – decía un poco burlón knuckles, pero antes de que terminara su frase fue interrumpido por todo el team.

\- Sierra la boca animal – le decían todos gritando a excepción de tails a knuckles

\- que tiene de malo lo que dije a- decía molesto el equidna

\- no es que tenga nada de malo, solo que no queremos verlo triste tails – decía en tono amigable cream

\- ah casi lo olvido, Eggman tú te encargaras de los efectos de luces y lo demás que tenga que ver con máquinas, entendido- decía sonic.

\- copiado – decía muy confiado Eggman

\- ahhh chicos donde se realizará la fiesta- decía el equidna

\- en ángel island (donde se encuentra la master smerald)- decían todos a la vez

\- en qué diablos están pensando ustedes- dijo gritando knuckles- porque lo harán en ese lugar

\- porque cuando chris venga a nuestro mundo saldrá de la master smerald y que mejor lugar que hacer la fiesta hay y no perdamos tiempo buscando otro lugar- decía sonic

\- hmmm, bueno que más queda, espero que no ocurra ningún desastre- se dijo para sí mismo

Y así fue como todos empezaron a organizar todo para la llegada de sus amigos y puedan disfrutarlo en grande. Conforme iban pasando las horas todos notaban que tails recuperaba su alegría después de haber estar dolido por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, pero todos se sentían entusiasmados porque tails estaría feliz, aunque sea por unos días.

Día de la fiesta de fin de año

\- muy bien chicos solo falta 2h para que lleguen chris y los demás- decía un poco exaltada Amy

\- a chicos tengo una duda- decía cream- dijo que vendrían 4, 3 de ellos son chris, dani y frances, y quien es el cuarto- les decía cream media confusa

En eso sonic y tails se miraron por un par de segundo y le dijeron que era Chuck, el abuelo de chris.

-No lo puedo creer hasta shadow está presente – dijeron sonic tails y knuckles

\- Que más me queda – decía un poco serio el erizo negro – y además silver y blaze no paraban de fregar la vida.

\- Oye, eso no es verdad – decía un poco molesto silver – solo te dijimos si querías venir y tu dijiste algo emocionado que sí.

\- Es verdad – decía blaze – deja de hacerte el idiota y no pongas excusas.

\- Maldición – dijo shadow – les dije que no dijeran eso par de tarados

Después que shadow termino esa frase todos echaron a reír por como estaba actuando el erizo

\- De que se están riendo e – dijo shadow con furia

\- Cálmate shadow – le dijo sonic – solo es una broma, no te enojes. Recuerda que viene chris con sus amigos y no queremos problemas

-okey – decía shadow

\- Si quieres, después golpeas a silver por chistoso – enfatizo el erizo

\- Que dijiste – grito silver – sabes que shadow ni un golpe puede atinarme verdad – lo dijo en tono muy confiado

\- es verdad eso shadow – dijo sorprendido sonic – vaya shadow no esperaba eso de ti

\- solo por su maldita telequinesis – dijo algo molesto el erizo – pero voy dándole solo 2 golpes, y eso es más que suficiente

\- Miren amigos – gritaron tails y cream – la master smerald está brillando

Y en eso salen chris y sus amigos felices y saludándolos. Pero tenían la edad en la que los demás lo habían visto.

-ahhh no puede ser – dijo Chris molesto

\- pero que rollo – decía su amigo Dani

\- Oigan chicos no les parece esto un poco raro – decía Helen

\- chicos hemos rejuvenecido – grito algo asustada Frances

\- oye Chris porque no te sorprendes de esto – le dijeron los 3 a chris

\- porque yo ya pasé por esto la última vez que vine – dijo Chris algo alegre

\- Hola amigos, un gusto verlos – dijeron los 3

\- Hola chicos, como se encuentran – decían sonic tails knuckles y amy

\- Sonic Tails Cream knuckles que alegría verlos – decía alegre chris y los demás

\- Oigan y que hay de mi e – decía algo molesta la eriza rosa

\- También es un gusto ver amy – dijo chris

\- ahh chicos tengo que decirles algo – decía chris algo nervioso

\- Que cosa es – decían todos

\- Les presento a mi novia, Helen – dijo chris algo asustado

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! (en eso la música se detuvo con el efecto del disco rayado) ¿cómo dijiste?, tu novia.?

\- Si, jeje gran sorpresa no - decía chris

\- Pero ¿cómo? si apenas tienen apenas 12 años – decían casi todos los presentes

\- ahhh en realidad tenemos 22 años, pero recuerden que cuando vamos a su mundo volvemos en la forma que ustedes nos conocieron – afirmo chris

\- Además Helen ya puede caminar – decía alegre chris – y todo gracias a tu sonic

\- Pero ¿cómo? – decían todos los presentes – y ¿fue por sonic?

-Así es – dijo chris – créanlo o no es la verdad

\- Y ¿porque gracias a mí? – dijo algo dudoso sonic

\- Recuerda que el parque de _Station Square_ casi muero ahogado por tu culpa – afirmo chris – y por eso algo impulso a Helen haciendo que camine para que me salvara.

\- Ahhh, tienes razón – decía algo apenado sonic – siento lo que hice en ese momento, estaba en estado de locura y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No te preocupes sonic – dijo Chris – gracias a eso Helen puede caminar sin problemas

\- ahhh es cierto – dijo sonic y tails

\- A también Francis es la novia de Dani – dijo chris alegre

\- Pero que rollo chris – dijo Dani – yo quería decirles eso

\- Lo siento, pero eres muy lento amiguito.

\- A chris yo también tengo algo que decirte que te sorprenderá – decía confiado el erizo azul

\- Y ¿qué es? sonic – decía calmado chris tomando su bebida

\- Rouge es la novia de knuckles – decías sonic calmado

Y en eso chris escupe su refresco por tal sorpresa y Dani se estaba atorando por lo que escucho.

(Que mancos xD)

\- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE¡?, ¿¡LA NOVIA DE KNUCKLES!? – gritaron chris y dani

\- Si tal como lo oyes amigo mío – decía sonic aun calmado

\- Es una larga historia – decía knuckles

\- Y divertida, gran sorpresa no – decía Rouge

\- A también tenemos 2 nuevos amigos – decía tails – son silver y blaze

\- ¿Silver y Blaze? – dijeron chris y sus amigos – quienes son

En eso aparecen la pareja y lo saludan a chris y lo felicitan por su valentía al derrotar a los metarex con los demás, también le conto toda la historia.

\- ahhh, eso explica todo – dijeron chris y lo demás

\- Muy bien dejémonos de estupideces – dijo sonic – que comienzo la fiesta, música maestra Eggman.

En eso eggamn se quiso hacer el gracioso y puso música de ascensor (muchos lo consideran molesta, y yo también) … xD

\- Pero qué carajos haces Eggman, esto una fiesta no un funeral – dijo el erizo azul.

\- Ajajajaja, basta de tonterías, música maestra – dijo el dctr Eggman

La música que se empleo es (who is it)

\- Eso si es música viejo – dijo sonic – perfecto para bailar en parejas, vamos amy.

(Algo que aclarar es que amy logro estar con sonic, razón, no lo sé xD)

En eso todos empezaron a bailar, a excepción de shadow y tails, la razón de shadow es muy obvia, pero tails no tenía pareja.

\- Menudo rollo ahh – suspiro el zorro de 2 colas

Y en eso tails se fue con su planta al bosque ya que se sentía algo deprimido por estar solo en ese momento. (después de estar 3 años sin la persona que lo había amado ¿Quién no lo estaría verdad?), y en eso sonic se percata que tails no estaba en ese momento y se preocupó.

\- Oigan amigos, donde esta tails – decía el erizo azul algo preocupado

\- No lo hemos visto – dijeron todos los presentes

\- Pero ¿por qué se habrá ido? – decía triste chris amy y knuckles

\- Yo lo vi yéndose con la planta de cosmo al bosque – afirmo cream – creo que se fue porque se deprimió ya que no tenía pareja para el baile, y supongo que la pareja que el quería no está presente.

\- Diablos, como no me di cuenta de esto – dijo molesto sonic – voy a buscarlo a mi amigo

\- Espera sonic – dijo amy tratando de frenarlo

\- ¿Qué pasa amy? – decía el erizo algo serio

\- Deberías dejarlo un rato solo, el ya regresara – dijo amy con algo de esperanza

\- Ha, está bien si tú lo dices.

Mientras todos estaban en la fiesta tails caminaba en medio del bosque un poco triste por no tener a cosmo a su lado en ese momento.

\- No sabes cuánto te extraño cosmo – le decía tails a su planta

\- Si pudieras regresar, juro que no dejaría que nada malo te llegue a pasar – decía dejando caer algunas lágrimas a su planta

Después de que tails terminara esa frase hubo en pequeño temblor, que fue lo bastante fuerte para que tails dejara caer la maceta donde se encuentra la planta que el siempre había cuidado con cariño. Cuando termino el temblor tails logro incorporarse y se puso muy triste ya que dejo caer la maceta y la planta que estaba en ella había desaparecido de su vista

\- No, que he hecho cosmo – se dijo el zorro de 2 colas que estaba triste – te he fallado, perdí el único recuerdo que juré cuidarlo

En eso una voz lo llama tails haciendo que se ponga llorar de la depresión

\- No te preocupes tails – decía alguien con una voz suave – no me has fallado, y nunca lo harás mi amigo.

\- Como que no – decía tails dejando caer varias lagrimas – te dispare con el cañón, provocando tu muerte, y ahora he perdido el único recuerdo que he tenido de ti.

\- No estés así tails, tu nunca fallaras ya que gracias a ti estoy de nuevo aquí.

Al escuchar eso último se llenó de valentía y miro a su atrás y encontró a la persona que él amaba,

\- Hola tails – decía cosmo con una sonrisa – gracias por haber cuidado la planta, gracias a ti he regresado para estar a tu lado.

\- Cos, cosmo ¿eres tú? – decía sorprendido el zorro de 2 colas

\- Si, gracias a ti pude cumplir el sueño de mi madre- dijo cosmo soltando un par de lágrimas

\- Pero ¿cómo? – estaba sorprendido tails

\- Tu sabes la cual es la razón – le dijo cosmo alegre

\- ¿Porque cuide tu planta de todo corazón? – dijo algo nervioso el zorro

\- Así es, porque no me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado en mobius mientras yo no estaba – dijo sonriendo cosmo

Y en eso tails se desmayó de la felicidad.

En la fiesta

Después que terminar la canción todos notaron la ausencia de tails y se preocuparon por su amigo

\- No creen que tails está tardando – le decía chris a sonic y los demás que estaban presentes

\- Si, tienes razón – dijo knuckles y silver

\- No creen que deberían buscarlo – dijo preocupada cream y blaze

\- No – dijo amy – debemos dejar que el mismo recupere su estado.

\- Solo esperare 15 minutos más – decía el erizo azul ya preocupado

En el bosque

Tails logro despertar, pero estaba algo confundido por ese encuentro con _Cosmo_. Se levantó y miro por sus alrededores y no vio a cosmo y lo deprimió a tal grado que estaba por llorar.

\- Solo era una ilusión – decía deprimido tails

\- No lo es – dijo cosmo – detrás de tí

\- Cosmo, en verdad eres tú – dijo recuperando el ánimo tails

\- Sí, estoy aquí gracias a tí – dijo soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad.

En eso tails sentía la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a cosmo, en eso se separó y ambos quedaron sonrojados, sobre todo tails ya que estaba al lado de alguien que había vuelto para estar con él.

\- Ahh cosmo yo no quería – dijo el zorro de dos colas interrumpido porque cosmo

\- No te preocupes tails – dijo sonriendo cosmo – después de todo hay algo que he querido hacer hace bastante tiempo.

\- Y ¿qué es? – dijo tails confundido

En eso cosmo se acerca y lo _besa a tails_ haciendo que este se sonroja más y lo siguiera. Tails no lo podía creer, estaba disfrutando el momento, pero se separaron por la falta de aire.

\- Espero que no ya no estés triste nunca más – dijo cosmo muy alegre por ese momento que había tenido.

\- No lo estaré mientras tu estés a mi lado – concluyo tails haciendo que sonrojara más por lo que dijo.

\- Y qué tal si vamos a otro lado – decía cosmo

\- Muy bien – dijo alegre tails con un ligero sonroje – vamos a la fiesta

\- ahh, ¿qué fiesta? – dijo cosmo algo dudosa

\- Verás, es que en el mundo de chris es fin de año y vino a celebrarlo con nosotros en ángel island – concluyo el zorro de dos colas

\- ¿En serio? – decía cosmo – entonces vamos

\- Muy bien – dijo tails emprendiendo vuelo para llevarla a cosmo

Cuando estaban por llegar tails descendió y le dijo a cosmo que se quedara un rato ahí hasta que el dijera que saliera, y ella accedió

\- Okey, espera un rato – dijo tails entusiasmado

\- Esta bien – dijo cosmo alegre – la sorpresa que se llevaran

En eso tails sale del bosque llegando a la fiesta haciendo que todos gritaran por su regreso

\- tails volviste – decía sonic – hermano no me hagas eso

\- Lo siento – dijo tails – miren les tengo una gran sorpresa

\- Y ¿cuál es? – decían todos impacientados

\- Muy bien, puedes salir – dijo el zorro que tenía todo planeado

\- ahh tails a quien le habla – dijo chris

\- está bien amigo – dijo knuckles

\- A esta bien – dijo riendo tails – ya cosmo puedes salir

\- ¿Cosmo? – decían todos – oye tails te sientes mal

Y en eso sale cosmo transformada saludándolos

\- Hola amigos – decía cosmo alguien nerviosa

\- Cosmo, eres tu – gritaron todos los presentes – pero ¿cómo?

En eso todos empezaron a gritar y alarmarse ya que pensaban que era un spectro o un espíritu.

\- ¡Cálmense! – grito tails – no es nada de lo que piensan, ella volvió a la vida gracias a mí

En eso todos se calmaron y tails les conto a todos, después de eso se pusieron a celebrar y tails sin que se diera cuenta la beso a cosmo y tal acto lo vieron todos.

\- ¡Bien pe tails! – dijeron todos

\- Bueno chicos es hora de irme – dijo chris – gracias por todo y felicidades tails

\- Gracias chris – dijo tails

\- Adiós muchachos, nos volveremos a ver pronto – anuncio chris

En eso todos vieron como chris y los demás se iban por medio de la master smerald y en eso chris le mostro su pulgar hacia arriba a tails.

\- Bueno chicos es hora de que nos vayamos nosotros también – dijo tails y sonic

\- tienes razón es muy tarde – dijeron todos

En eso todos se fueron y se sorprendieron al ver volando a tails que llevaba a cosmo en sus brazos y grito ¡gracias por todo su apoyo amigos!

 **BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, y quiero agradecer a "ASCALON STRIKE Y DARK MAQUINOLOPSKY" ya que gracias a ellos me inspire en hacer este fic. Algo que tengo que aclarar es que en la parte de que explica chris la razón por la que Helen puede caminar tiene relación con el fic "Consejos para Parejas Jóvenes, por… ¿Sonic y Amy?"**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo... y dejen reviews y si tienen sugerencias también déjenlas, que no sean malas por favor, es mi primera vez... xD**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
